


Sparrow

by niallhighclub



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baseball, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Avengers (2012), Steve gets upset, and steve is Into It, she has wings and healing abilities, steve bangs a girl with super powers, steve goes to a baseball game, steve is horrible at talking up the ladies, steve rogers is a virgin (but not for long u get me), why aren't there more girls with super powers in the mcu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallhighclub/pseuds/niallhighclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Steve Rogers has just arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. Natalie Tyler has the pleasure of introducing him to the way of life in 2012.</p>
<p>Both are somewhat lost souls, but perhaps, together, they can find their way.</p>
<p>All character names and such belong to Marvel, except Natalie Tyler. Her description and such are of my creation. Mixes slightly with the cinematic universe. I originally posted this on Mibba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparrow

We walked down the hallway briskly, no words spoken. But then, nobody quite knew what to say, so the general quiet wasn't awkward so much as it was just... sad. The man on my immediate left held little emotion in his expression, only a slight twinge of guilt. But this was his job. It was his decision to put this team together - he knew what was at risk, each danger, and how to handle every minute detail. But that's Nick Fury – everything in hand and under control, even when it isn't.

The man on my far left, however, seemed distraught. He looked around the wide hallway anxiously, his blue eyes uneasy. Though I doubt I'd feel any different if I'd been frozen in time for seventy years.

We reached a set of doors, finally, which opened automatically, allowing us entrance. The blue-eyed man jumped slightly, gazing at the doors with wonder and mild amusement. He paused, causing Director Fury to grunt impatiently.

"Cap, we haven't got all day. Got some friends of mine I want you to meet." I suppressed a smile, the Captain was now passing back and forth through the door, waiting for it to close each time before trying to regain entrance. It was the first time I'd seen a hint of a smile on his face. Director Fury rolled his eyes, pulling me aside while the Captain finally moved further into the room to examine a computer.

"Listen up Sparrow, cause I'm only gonna say this once." I nodded, standing up a straighter so I appeared attentive, though the Captain's actions were still amusing me. "I know you and Cap are both new around here, but I need you to get him used to 2012 real quick." I cocked an eyebrow, a bit lost – I'd only been recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D. just over six weeks ago.

"With all due respect, Director Fury, I hardly feel that I'm qualified-" he cut me off with a wave of his hand, looking to Agent Coulson, who had appeared at his side, eyes wide while he stared at the Captain.

"You got no family or friends, right?" I blushed, taking the blow as best I could. "I don't have time for sympathy. He's all alone here too. Talk to him about baseball or some shit, I don't really care. We got a war coming, and we need this soldier to fight with us. Got it?" I nodded, offering a weak thumbs-up. "Phil, debrief him for me." Director Fury stalked out of the room and I glanced over at Agent Coulson – this was probably the first time I'd seen him, oh I don't know, GIDDY.

"Excuse me, Captain Rogers" he began, pulling the Captain away from a giggling female agent's iPad. "We need to debrief you." He turned to Agent Coulson, offering a small nod.

"Sorry, all this new tech is still so exciting. I'm sure I'll get over it in a day or two. Can we sit, somewhere?" Agent Coulson smiled, leading him over to a plush couch and sitting him down next to the pair of us.

"So, what happened here is that when you crashed that plane, instead of dying, you somehow got frozen in the ice - that much you know. Director Fury and I have been looking for you for years, Howard Stark before us, and dozens of others besides." The Captain's expression changed significantly at the sound of Stark's name.

"Howard? He still, uh... around?" Agent Coulson sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He's gone." The Captain swore, running a hand through his hair and mussing the perfectly blond strands. "He had a son though, who I'm sure you'll meet soon enough. From what I hear, he's the spitting image of Howard." And it was at that moment that Stark Jr himself swaggered in, dropping some papers on an agent's desk before engaging her in a quick conversation that ended in a wink and a smirk. The Captain glanced at him once, then did a double take, eyes wide. "Tony Stark."

"Captain" Tony said, offering his hand to shake. The Captain shook it numbly. "Hear you knew my dad." The Captain nodded. "Pompous, self-absorbed ass that he was."

"Tony please, we're trying to do this as painlessly as possible" I interjected, drawing both Tony and the Captain's attention to me for once.

"Sparrow, honey, I'm just trying to make new friends. In fact, I'd like to get to know you a little better, what are you doing after you finish debriefing the capsicle?"

"I told you Tony, please just call me Lee."

"And I told you, Sparrow, to call me. And you never did."

"Wrong, Tony. You stole my phone, put your number in as 'best you never had', and expected me to respond to that. We're busy here." Tony shrugged.

"Well, there's other girls. Guess I just like what I can't have."

"Mr. Stark, if you don't leave the room immediately, I will be required to use force on you. Maybe so much force that you won't be able to receive a phone call, even if it is from Lee, ever again." We all stared over at Agent Coulson, Tony and I with slight amusement, and the Captain looking a bit frightened.

"Sorry Phil. I'll let you play with your favorite action figure." Tony tried to kiss my cheek, but not before I could punch him in the nose. "Love you too, honey" he said with a wink, leaving through the automatic glass doors, ego entirely unscathed.

"That's definitely Howard's kid" the Captain said, eyes to the ground.

"Yeah, he's one of your uh... colleagues, for lack of a better word." Agent Coulson said, looking to the Captain again. "Now, as to where we are now. We're currently inside S.H.I.E.L.D.'s land headquarters, and it's our job to protect the world from things that it doesn't necessarily need to know about, or can defend itself from. Director Fury has recruited you to be part of our team..." Agent Coulson continued on - his debriefings usually took over an hour, or so I'd heard. This of course being my first. I sort of tuned him out, gazing over at the Captain. He was still focused on the ground, looking distant and frustrated. After a good half hour, I was nearly asleep, until I heard Agent Coulson say my name.

"Lee? You still with us?" I yawned and nodded, the Captain's gaze now focused on me. God, those were some pretty blue eyes. "This is Lee, or Sparrow. She's new to S.H.I.E.L.D. too, and she has been assigned to help you acclimate to the new world." I smiled weakly. The Captain just nodded. "I'll leave you to it then Lee, give me a call if anything..." he trailed off as he stood, looking between the pair of us, twinkling eyes lingering on the Captain. "Anything happens." Agent Coulson hurried out of the room, pulling out his phone as he did so.

A silence fell between the Captain and I. I hardly knew anything about him, except for his identity as Captain America and that he and I both had no one in this world right now except for S.H.I.E.L.D.

"So, Captain" I began, but he quickly held a hand up, looking embarrassed.

"Please just call me Steve. If I get called Captain one more time, I'm gonna throw something." I blushed, nodding to him.

"Okay, Steve, just don't go throwing me, or anything that looks too expensive."

"I wouldn't throw a dame" he muttered, picking at the hem of his shirt. We fell silent again. I just had no idea what to say to the man. He clearly didn't want to talk about his past right now, and I couldn't blame him. But how was I supposed to begin to tell him about things that were so commonplace to me, like 3D movies and smart phones? Maybe that just wasn't the right place to start.

"We should get out of here, this office always suffocates me" I offered, standing and indicating for Steve to do the same. He did, and I saw how much taller than me he was. Nearly a foot. "Director Fury told me you like baseball...?" Steve's face lit up, a real smile crossed his lips.

"Yeah, I love baseball. It's still America's favorite past time, right?"

"Well, there's one thing time can't change. Let's go." Steve followed me closely, taking in the towering buildings outside.

"Are the Dodgers playing today?" He asked, somewhat absentmindedly. I sighed.

"Not exactly. The Brooklyn Dodgers became the Los Angeles Dodgers in the late fifties." His smile faded, he nodded. "C'mon, it'll still be fun. I'll help you catch a foul ball" I promised, offering a smile. I hailed a cab and ushered Steve in. He was quiet the entire cab ride there, simply taking in his surroundings. I was so bored that I just played with the ends of my long brown hair, debating how best to get Steve to talk to me. It wasn't just that he wasn't used to this new America – he also seemed to be god awful at talking to women. He didn't look at me once, and every time his gaze wandered my way, even for a second, he pretended to be looking at something else while he blushed. It was like a bad (a really goddamn awkward bad) first date.

We finally got to the ball park and went inside, Steve marveling at how big it was and how many people there were. I bought him a hot dog, which disappeared in ten seconds, and then I ended up buying him six more hot dogs and two sodas.

"Hungry, were you?" I asked, glancing over at the empty hot dog wrappers piled next to him. He shrugged.

"I haven't eaten in seventy years." I laughed, going to collect his garbage and tossing it in a nearby trash can. "So I'm uh..." he said awkwardly, looking over in my general direction. "I'm guessing you want to talk a little."

"Seeing as how I know next to nothing about you, that'd be nice. Want me to start?" He nodded. "Okay. So my real name is Natalie Tyler, but call me Lee. I guess my uh... super... hero... name, is Sparrow." Steve eyed me curiously.

"You're a super hero?" I sighed, I hated telling this damn story to every single person involved with S.H.I.E.L.D.

"So when I was a kid, I was at Disneyland with my family" I began, Steve slurping his soda.

"What's Disneyland?" he asked innocently, I just groaned.

"Well, you know Disney, like Mickey Mouse, right?" Steve nodded. "Yeah, I guess a few Disney movies came out before you went under. It's a theme park, you know, rides and food, all dedicated to Disney movies and such. It's pretty cute."

"I'd like to see that one day." I grinned.

"Well hey, maybe if you're lucky, I'll take you." Steve smiled, then motioned for me to continue my story. "We were on the flying Dumbo ride, and I was in a seat by myself. The seat I was in broke somehow, malfunctioned, whatever, and I fell out. Instead of falling to my death, or paralyzing injury, I started flying." Steve blinked. He didn't believe me. "My family disowned me, calling me a freak. All my friends were scared of me. Mainly because..." I hesitated, looking at Steve calculatingly. "Are you gonna laugh at me?"

"I'm in no place to be making fun of anyone" Steve said wrly. He paused, then I felt a gentle hand on my back, which I shook off quickly. "Sorry, I just" I cut him off, standing. "I'm so sorry Lee, I didn't mean to be"

"Just hold on." I looked around, then shrugged my leather jacket off, revealing my wings. They were small and iridescent, nearly invisible if you weren't looking for them, but they were very strong. I was called Sparrow because of how small I was, and my natural brown hair. Steve looked... not scared, but intrigued. "I lived on my own for a long time, finding circuses to run with or whatever. But whenever somebody finds out about my wings, they get all freaked out. S.H.I.E.L.D. gives me a place to live, and friends, and they accept me. I'm more than willing to work and do whatever I can to help, but I'm mostly just grateful to feel accepted, you know?" Steve nodded, his eyes traced over every inch of my wings. "I didn't mean to scare you or anything, I'm sorry. "

"Hey don't be sorry, I'm not scared. I just... I've never met someone like you before."

"What, a freak?" I scoffed, shoving my hands in my pockets once I'd pulled my jacket back on. The baseball game had started.

"No, someone I can relate to. In any way." I blushed, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, now it's your turn to talk. So let's relate." Steve sighed.

"It's kind of a long story..."

"Well, you've got nine innings. Start talking."

"I was never anything special as a kid. Got teased, beat up, picked on. I wanted to join the army to serve my country and do my parents proud, you know?" I nodded. "So I tried to enlist a bunch of times, and finally this scientist got me in and I ended up being a lab rat. They injected me with this serum, which is why I'm uh..."

"Really muscular and athletic and tall?"

"Yeah." I grinned, letting my eyes do a quick sweep of his body when he was paying attention to the game. "So then they made me be a stage actor of sorts, playing this 'Captain America' role to help sell war bonds. That's how I got the name. Eventually I got to actually fight in the war and help destroy bases of Hydra, the Nazi Science division. Well, when we finally found the last base, we took it over, but then their leader escaped in this plane with nuclear weapons that would have wiped out the entire planet. So I followed him, killed him, crashed the plane and..." he sighed, examining his hands. "I don't know. I wish they would've left me alone." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You'd rather be frozen right now; you mean?" He stood, looking angry.

"I mean, all my friends are dead, I have no idea what's going on in the world, they just brought me back to fight in some war that I have no part in. Why should I fight? What am I supposed to do now? I have nothing!" He stormed out angrily, fists balled so tightly his knuckles were white. I chased after him and found him sitting on the pavement outside the stadium, head in hands.

"Look, Steve" I said gently, placing a hand lightly on his shoulder. "There's no going back for you. As mad as you are, and as much as you may want to go back, you're here for good. And as long as you're here, you might as well defend your country, right?"

"What has my country done for me?" he said angrily. "Why should I help? I would rather be dead." I sat down next to him, feeling frustrated.

"Hey I'm not the one who dug you out and woke you up, okay? I'm trying to help you adjust and maybe start to like the way the world is now, when I hate the world I live in because it hates me. You think I wouldn't rather be dead? I hate myself. But I choose to keep going, because there are good things out there and they're worth defending and I can help because of my deformity."

"You're not deformed" Steve mumbled into his shirt.

"Yes, I am. I am a freak, I have a problem, and I wish I were normal." It was my turn to bury my head now. I brought my knees up and took a huge breath, letting a tear slide down my cheek. I felt Steve's large hand touch my back again, this time extremely slowly and cautiously. I almost laughed.

"You're beautiful," he said softly. I barely heard the words pass his lips. "Just because people tell you that you're a freak, that doesn't make it true. I'm sorry got mad at you, I know you're trying to do your job and me going nuts probably isn't helping."

"It's okay" I mumbled, still sniffling. "Thanks for being nice to me. The S.H.I.E.L.D. people accept me, but I'm like their little sister. They tease rough sometimes."

"I look forward to that." I looked up, Steve was standing and holding out a hand to me.

"So you'll fight?" I felt excited, not just because I'd helped recruit Captain America, but also because now, we'd have Steve with us.

"Yeah. I mean, you're right. I joined the army to defend people, and I can still do that with S.H.I.E.L.D." We both stood, weary smiles on our faces.

"We should get back to headquarters" I mumbled, taking Steve's hand and hailing a cab. The ride was again in silence, but Steve refused to let go of my hand, rubbing the back of it gently with his large thumb.

We arrived back at S.H.I.E.L.D. within twenty minutes, and I showed him to where his room would be. "So this is you" I said, turning the handle and pushing the door open. It was a nice room, decorated to be reminiscent of the forties. His shield sat on the bed, and he smiled.

"Where's your room?" Steve asked, still holding onto my hand.

"Oh um, down the hall" I said, pointing lamely. Steve nodded, standing in the doorway of his room. "You should rest..." But he stood there, studying my features with a gentle smile. "What?"

"I don't know, I like looking at you." I sighed, trying to tug my hand away. I was exhausted. But it was no use, his hands were at least twice as big as mine.

"There's nothing on my face?" I asked, feeling self-conscious under that blue-eyed gaze.

"Just freckles." I made a noise of impatience, glaring up at him. I hadn't noticed, but there was a small cut above his eyebrow that hadn't healed just yet.

"Oh yeah, there's one other thing I can do. Hold still, okay?" I stood on my tip-toes, gently pressing a kiss to his cut. Steve smiled and touched his brow where the mark had been.

"Your lips have healing powers?" I laughed, nodding to him.

"I mean so does the rest of me, I just have to focus my energy. It's not anything extreme, I mean I can't cure cancer. But yeah..." Steve tugged my hand gently, pulling me into his room. "Steve, what are you"

"Well your lips healed my cut. So what can they do to the rest of me?" I blushed darker red than the stripes on the American flag, ducking my head so he couldn't see, but Steve lifted my chin, pressing his lips gently to mine. And at first it was that, gentle. "Oh God, please don't leave" he murmured, his breath hot on my lips. I forced my lips on his again, focusing all of my energy into that kiss. Steve pulled me into him a bit roughly, lifting me up higher so our mouths could be closer, given our height difference of over a foot.

"Careful, Steve" I breathed, letting him set me down so I could remove my coat. "I can't heal myself so easily if you accidentally snap me in half with all that strength."

"I'll be careful" he promised, right before closing the door to his room, picking me up, and slamming me against it, our lips connecting again fiercely.

"Gentle" I murmured, nipping at his lower lip. "Be gentle, my captain." This only spurred him on, he pinned me to the door with his waist and ripped his shirt off carelessly, tossing it to the side. "Jesus Christ almighty" I gasped, taking in every inch of his beautiful torso. Steve grinned, kissing me again and letting my tongue slide between his lips to touch his.

"Oh God" he sighed, pulling me tight to him, I curled my legs around his waist. "Your tongue is even better than your lips." I smiled wickedly, gently grinding my hips into his to tease him.

"Just imagine what else I can do with my mouth" I purred, kissing along his neck. I felt his muscles flex against me, growing bigger if it was at all possible. I felt dwarfed, like a kitten playing with a lion. His hands slid up the back of my tank top, drawing little shapes and caressing me. He was trying to be gentle and hold back, but now I just wanted all of him, and I wanted it now. "Steve" I whispered, nipping gently at his earlobe.

"Lee" he replied, his voice like music in my ears.

"I want you, Steve" I said to him, running my tongue along his jaw. He hesitated, setting me down.

"Are you sure?" he asked gently, and I couldn't help but to smile and laugh. He was so sweet and kind, but I wanted to see other sides of him come out. "I – I've never done this before" he stammered, looking embarrassed.

"It's okay, Steve" I said gently, walking my fingertips up and down his chest and focusing my energy into each touch as I did so. "I'll show you how." He smiled, any evidence of embarrassment quickly faded. He picked me up and pressed me against the wall again, our lips connected hotly and he ripped my top off, tossing it away. "I liked that top" I pouted, Steve laughed gently.

"I hope you don't like this lingerie" he said, fingering the intricate lace on my bra with a dark look in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and unhooked it from the back, pulling it from my chest and shoving it at him.

"You can have it, if you want" I teased, Steve put me down again. He kicked his pants off and I did the same, and we attacked each other again, falling onto his bed. He knocked the shield off with a loud CLANG and it was just then that Tony Stark burst in.

"Oh my God that's right this ISN'T my room!" he said loudly, Steve and I falling off the bed. Steve hurried to cover himself with his shield, then pulled me in front of him instead and put the shield in front of me so I'd be covered too.

"God DAMMIT Tony!" I yelled, trying to wrestle out of Steve's arms to throw a punch at Tony. But unfortunately, I was no match for Captain America's superhuman strength.

"Easy Lee baby" Tony said with a laugh, leaning in the doorway. "How'd you do it Cap? I've been dying to hit that since she got here." Steve shoved me behind him and smacked Tony in the face with his shield, knocking him across the room with a loud WHUMP. "Alright alright kids, I'm leaving. You're both too cute to mess with anyhow." He stood, looking mostly unharmed, then walked off with a wave and a hearty laugh. "Congrats on the sex!"

Steve slammed the door, turning to face me with an apologetic smile. "I forgot to lock it" he mumbled, sitting down on his bed. I sat next to him with a sigh, disappointed.

"We didn't even have sex" I whined, leaning my head on Steve's shoulder with a pout.

"Yet." I glanced over at Steve, a cheshire grin that seemed very uncharacteristic of him marred his features, his eyes dark with desire. I returned the grin and pushed him over on his bed using all of my strength, but I think he just sort of let me.

"Well then, tell me what you want, Captain" I purred, trailing my fingertips down his perfect chest while I ground my hips down on his. His eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned, pulling me down on top of him and kissing me fiercely. This was pure, animalistic need.

"I want you, Lee" he murmured, breath hot on my skin. His hands ran up and down my sides, he was still holding back. I took one of his hands in mine, then moved it to my chest, making him cup my breast.

"Play with me Steve" I begged, my voice slightly hoarse. "Don't make me do all the work here, baby." He nodded, moving his other hand to my chest and squeezing, pretty hard. I winced, a small whine escaping my lips.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asked, blue eyes full of concern. I shook my head quickly, sliding my panties off in one fluid motion before moving one of my hands down to his tight white underwear.

"I don't think you're properly excited yet" I murmured, sliding down his body with a grin. "Now, be a good boy and relax while I show you what else my lips can do." I winked up at him, satisfied with the dazed look of pleasure in his eyes. I liked my men to feel special – to know how much better than any other girl I was. I ran my tongue along his waist, tracing the v shape there and focusing my power into each touch he felt from me. I tugged down the white material with my teeth, taking pleasure in the groans escaping from Steve's lips. I slid my tongue along his shaft, his noises growing louder with each touch, then kissed the tip of him, long and hard and ready for me. I encased him in my mouth, swirling my tongue around and giving the man exactly what he needed.

"FUCK" he yelled, gripping the sheets and writhing on the bed. "Lee" he begged. "Babe I don't know how much longer I'm going to last if you keep this up." I smiled, moving up to face him and positioning myself above him.

"Are you ready, then?" I whispered, stroking his length gently with my fingertips as I hovered above him. Instead of a verbal reply, he thrust inside of me, hard, causing me to moan loudly. "Steve" I whimpered, taken by surprise. "Again" I demanded, kissing him roughly. He complied, as a good soldier does, pulling out entirely before shoving himself in again, hard and fast. "Okay baby, now more. Harder. Faster." I commanded him, my words marshalling him on as my body convulsed with his motions. Then I took control, sitting up and shoving myself onto him, sighing in delight as I rode his enormous presence. "Steve, you're perfect" I moaned, leaning down to kiss him again. Before I could think what to do next, Steve flipped me over so that he was hovering over me, poised to strike.

"Now the Captain's in command" he growled in my ear, before shoving into me harder and faster, forcing me to arch my back and scream.

"More" I demanded, Steve wrapped my legs around his waist and knelt so that he had a better angle and thrust into me again, hitting the back of me and causing me to scream again. "There" I murmured, "Right there Steve holy shit." His fingers moved to rub against my clit as he continued to thrust, forcing me to release. Everything went white and I screamed his name, then collapsed on the bed as he released inside of me. Steve laid down next to me, both of us covered in sweat.

"I'm glad you were my first" Steve said, smiling and brushing my fringe back from my forehead.

"Why, because I'm amazing?" I said haughtily, giggling and kissing him.

"That, and now I don't think I want to have anyone else." I blinked, giggling again.

"That is a very serious thing to say after sex, Steve."

"Well, I'm a serious man. Sometimes. We should go out sometime Lee. Like a real date." I smiled brightly, Steve ran his thumb along my jaw and kissed me gently, our lips lingered together lazily. "God, you're gorgeous." I blushed, running a hand through his now messy blond hair.

"Even all sweaty?"

"Especially all sweaty" he said darkly, going in to kiss me, again, his hand moving to grab my ass. I giggled, pressing myself closer to him instinctively. "Again?" he asked eagerly.

"Hold on a sec" I said, hopping up to lock the door. Then I leapt back on the bed, Steve grinning bigger than I'd ever seen him do. "I think I'd be okay with a few more rounds."

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm well aware that Steve is a little OOC in this but I wrote this in 2012 right after seeing The Avengers so humor me a lil bit my friends


End file.
